


Acquired

by TheSistersBread



Series: Uchiha Hinata [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), Back to the Basics, Haruno Sakura is So Done, Hatake Kakashi is a Bad Teacher, Hatake Kakashi is a Good Teacher, Hyuuga Hinata is So Done, Hyuuga Hinata-centric, Not conforming to gender, Sharingan, Survival Training, The Basics Save Your Life, Training Ground 45, Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke Is So Done, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, Uchiwa, Uzumaki Naruto is So Done, but - Freeform, hopefully, try to survive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSistersBread/pseuds/TheSistersBread
Summary: Hatake Kakashi has always been difficult.
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi & Hyuuga Hinata & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Hyuuga Hinata & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke, Team 7 & Hyuuga Hinata
Series: Uchiha Hinata [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187174
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Acquired

"That's it!"

Sasuke had come to learn that Sakura had quite a temper to her.

The girl kept it hidden most of the time but it was bound to come out.

Hinata's style was precise and efficient.

Naruto had developed a brawler style.

Sakura used chakra to strengthen her muscles and fight with brute force.

Being frequently beaten into the ground by her two teammates had left her with a thirst for revenge.

It had also brought her explosive temper to the forefront.

And Sakura was completely done with their sensei.

So were Sasuke and Naruto.

They flanked her as she stormed over to their sensei.

That way, she was less likely to round on them.

They weren't stupid enough to stand in her way.

Hatake looked casually up from his orange book, mask hiding his Sharingan.

His stolen Sharingan.

Hinata couldn't believe the nerve of the council.

If she thought she could actually do some damage, she would have launched himself at him by now.

As it was, Sakura looked ready to make him cry.

* * *

That day, the Genin of Team 7 had their first proper conversation with their sensei.

By the end, they had a sensei prepared to actually teach them.

Sasuke was still touchy about the man's Sharingan and their sensei would undoubtedly be late to everything.

But it felt like it might get better.

* * *

Not much really changed.

Kakashi didn't start them on any 'cool techniques'.

He also didn't read his book all the time.

And he started to evaluate their spars.

Feedback from a Jounin was often harsh but it was also useful.

Sakura's slight overreach was quickly corrected.

Hinata's initial hesitation was drilled out of him.

Naruto's sloppiness was brutally stopped.

Team 7 didn't learn any C-Rank techniques that they hadn't already known.

Instead, they continued to refine their simple techniques.

Naruto was anything but uncreative, Sasuke was adaptable and Sakura was quick.

And they had a willing teacher.

Well, maybe not entirely willing.

But at least ready.

Their training moves from difficult to nigh impossible and their sensei finds ways to push them even on D-Ranks.

They paint walls with their feet, using their hands to keep themselves up.

They play catch with their clients' shopping.

They dodge the kunai their sensei throws at them while balancing on water and playing tag.

They leap from tree to tree while disabling exploding tags and avoiding the traps their sensei lays out.

They do not learn anything fancy but they learn how to use their skills to the best of their ability.

It seems to be going well.

So Kakashi dumps them in Training Ground 45.

* * *

Training Ground 45 in not as dangerous as Training Ground 44.

It is however still wild forest.

Sasuke doesn't think he has ever run as fast as this before in her life.

Naruto's trapping experience becomes invaluable when it is clear that they are going to have to spend at least a week here.

Their first shelter is flimsy.

The second one is too small.

The third is still small but it will have to be big enough.

It takes a day for Naruto to crack, two days for Sakura and four for Hinata.

And that is why the the wolves find them on the fifth day tense and alert.

Sakura tries to dispel the Genjutsu but there isn't one.

Naruto's traps and seals are meticulously avoided.

Sasuke has to pick up his swaying teammates and make a run for it.

But wolves are a lot better at running than her.

He frantically scales a sturdy tree and secures Sakura to the top as best as he can.

When she leaps onto the next tree, the wolves chose to follow her.

Relieved, Hinata brings Naruto to the next strong tree he finds.

It is clear where they are going to have to sleep tonight.

Then she is back to running - unwilling to deplete all of his chakra.

She doesn't notice the extra tomoe in her swirling eyes.

Her eyesight is a little blurred but it is normal.

He is exhausted.

* * *

Miraculously, they make it out.

A day later, Kakashi finally tells an Uchiha the true story of his Sharingan.

Two days later, Hatake Kakashi proudly displays the uchiwa on his back.

It is time.


End file.
